<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the beginning by avalalaland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234854">In the beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland'>avalalaland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From beginning to end [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So it begins.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From beginning to end [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman sat on her porch overlooking the vast expanse of land that was her home. Her green eyes watching the sunset. At first glance she seemed normal until evening when her guise would drop; once it was just herself and her nymphs. Her tanned skin, green eyes and black hair giving away almost like it was being absorbed into her now green skin and purple hair that she was most definitely not a typical Grecian mortal.  Demeter sighed now back in true form she could relax teaching mortals was difficult even more now then it use to be. She relaxed with a cup of tea in her hand and rocked in her chair. She brought her hand up to her abdomen covered in her peplos. She sat watching the flower nymphs and a few other stragglers she had taken in from Zeus's affairs run around giggling and smiled. "This is contentment at its finest my little bean." She looked down at her abdomen which was at five months starting show. She sipped her tea once more.  "I promise you little Bean you will never now the pain and struggle I have had to go through." Her eyes glazed over as a time long past shot through them. A memory of pain, loneliness, struggle, and abuses she never wanted to whisper. The world had been cruel in the beginning before the Titanomachy.  She heard a scream and she shot up put of her chair. her eyes refocusing. her cup fell to the ground with a clang and her pitchfork now in her hand. The scream was then followed by a bunch of giggles and she refocused back on the nymphs and tried to control her breathing. She watched as one nymph was tickling another one and as she giggled and screamed she let loose another sigh. "one day" she murmured "You will never be broken like me. You will not know struggle. You will be humble and hardworking you have all that makes us gods great and none of that foolishness." Demeter stepped grabbed her cup and headed inside. "I will protect you from all evil so as you may never know how terrible the outside world truly is." "You will not be me little bean, you will never be like me." She walked through her house to her kitchen. She placed the broken cup into the trash "You will be better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i thought i would try out some things. I am sure you all know how hard it is too ignore something that pops up in your head. I may edit this further down the line. I am actually at work right now and needed to get this out of my head. hope you enjoyed. I have other things rolling around I thought about a bunch of snippets from beginning to end. singles. except for a karaoke one that will be a few different chapters in one but I do not plan on holding myself too anything. Creation is fluid you just have to let it flow. (super Persephone of me I know)  and now I go back to work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>